There are three conventional types of the automotive windshield wiper connector which include a pin type 10, as shown in FIG. 1, a bayonet type 20, as shown in FIG. 2, and a hook type 30, as shown in FIG. 3. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,103 and 6,332,236 disclose respectively a windshield wiper arm connector which is adapted to the pin type 10 and the bayonet type 20, but not to the hook type 30. As far as the hook type 30 is concerned, there are three specifications which include a hook-type connector 30a, as shown in FIG. 4, a hook-type connector 30b, as shown in FIG. 5, and a hook-type connector 30c, as shown in FIG. 6. The hook-type connector 30a has a thickness of 3 mm and an inner diameter of 8.8 mm of a curved end. The hook-type connector 30b has a thickness of 3 mm and a curved end whose inner diameter is 11 mm. The third hook-type connector 30c has a thickness of 4 mm and a curved end with an inner diameter of 11 mm. The windshield wiper arm connector of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,236 is adapted to the first hook-type connector 30a specification and the second hook-type connector 30b specification, as illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, which are respectively corresponding to FIGS. 4 and 5 of the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,236. The windshield wiper arm connector of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,103 is designed to cooperate with the first hook-type connector 30a specification and the third hook-type connector 30c specification, as illustrated in FIGS. 9 and 10, which are respectively corresponding to FIGS. 6b and 6a of the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,103. The windshield wiper arm connector of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,236 is incompatible with the third hook-type connector 30c whose thickness is excessive, as illustrated in FIG. 11. As illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the patent specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,236, the third hook-type connector 30c is located beyond the distance between the front edge of the arcuate cross portion 22 and the stop block 221, thereby causing the end of the third hook-type connector 30c to press against the stop block 221, which is thus deformed.
The windshield wiper connector of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,103 is incompatible with the second hook-type connector 30b in view of the fact that the thickness of the second hook-type connector 30b is inadequate, as illustrated in FIG. 12. As a result, the hooked end of the connector 30b can not reach the stop block 200 of the front end of the windshield wiper connector. The windshield wiper connector can not be therefore held securely between the front end stop block 200 and the stop block 200 located at the front end of the midsection. In another words, there is a void δ1 between the second hook-type connector 30b and the front end stop block 200, as illustrated in FIG. 12.
It is therefore readily apparent that the windshield wiper connectors disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,103 and 6,332,236 are limited in application.